


Maybe I Don’t Want to be AlonE

by Myss_Fortune



Category: Enola Holmes - Fandom
Genre: 19th Century, Everyone else is writing Enola Holmes fanfic so so am I, F/M, Fluff, I ship them, Lemon, Marriage, Romance, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen fluff, Tewks, cute teenage love, nervous cute teenage love, scandalous, tewks still has long hair cause it’s cute, trying to distract myself from zoom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myss_Fortune/pseuds/Myss_Fortune
Summary: In which I write various Oneshots Focusing on Enola x Tewksbury because I think they have great chemistry and they’re super cute. Probably some smut, but also fluff, maybe some small couple chapter stories. I dunno, let’s see.
Relationships: Enolaxtweksbury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Maybe I Don’t Want to be AlonE

Still figuring out archive

Bear with me


End file.
